For You, Alfred F Jones
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Menemukan sosok yang telah lama hilang dalam dunia online bukanlah perkara yang menyenangkan. Begitu pula ketika menerima reaksi dari keluarga yang bersangkutan. Semua tidak semudah imajinasi, karena dunia itu kejam dan happy ending hanyalah bualan. NSFW. DLDR. RnR?


**Fanfiction © HatsuHaru (/u/4626177)**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya** **Hidekazu**

 _US, Britain_ _Brothers_.

 _Rated T+ — M_

 _NSFW, with_ _gore_ _and_ _sexual_ _abuse._

 _Don't_ _Like, Don't_ _Read._ _You've_ _been_ _warned_

* * *

Dimana-mana, di jaman yang sekarang ini, internet menjadi kebutuhan penting. Dia membantu kita dalam segala hal, termasuk pencarian orang hilang. Entah namanya tercantum dalam situs kepolisian, _website-website_ khusus, blog gratisan, atau bahkan situs terlarang.

Dan, yeah, di sanalah aku, menemukan, menyaksikan, menyesal atas seorang yang kukenal, yang telah hilang sejak lama bahkan hampir kulupa kasusnya.

Dulu kami bertetangga. Keluarga Kirkland cukup menyenangkan, meski sedikit tertutup. Aku senang berteman dengan si bungsu Arthur yang kecil lucu dan manis dan pemalu juga menggemaskan. Sayang, ketika kami berumur 11, Arthur lari, kabur, hilang, diculik, atau kebohongan apapun yang tercetak di atas surat kabar bulan itu.

Antara kasus dengan keluarga Kirkland yang pindah jauh setelah penyelidikan tak ketat lagi, kami tidak pernah tahu. Dan seiring waktu, aku mulai melupakannya.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku menemukan dia lagi. Tidak langsung bertatap muka, tapi _online_. Dalam sebuah tayangan pornografi.

Aku berumur enambelas dan video itu tampak baru. Setidaknya, itu terlihat belum lama terunggah. Kututup dan kumatikan komputerku segera. Aku kecewa harus mengetahui bahwa itu Arthur, meski tidak terlalu spesifik karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, karena kepedulianku hanya pada diriku sendiri, aku takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku ketahuan melihat tayangan yang jelas merupakan pornografi anak. Homo pula. Bodoh, memang.

Lewat berminggu-minggu sampai rasa penasaran dan mungkin, sedikit dorongan sebagai pemuda heroik bodoh—aku bisa menjadi pahlawan yang akhirnya menemukan apa yang terjadi pada Arthur—membanjiri batinku, akhirnya aku kembali ke _website_ yang sama. Mengejutkan dia sangat mudah ditemukan—dia membintangi banyak, banyak sekali video dengan judul panggung seperti Arthur, Artie, Iggy, dan semacamnya.

Tak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa digali. Semua video direkam dari _basement_ yang sama, dengan ranjang yang sama. Video-video itu semua sama, kurang ataupun lebih. Arthur menggunakan kostum. Arthur dengan seorang pria. Arthur dengan dua orang pria. Terdapat beberapa video selingan, dibintangi oleh Arthur juga, dengan isi yang benar-benar aneh, seperti Arthur dipukul oleh orang buntung atau aktor yang memakai kostum kuda, tapi aku tidak mau repot-repot menontonnya.

Arthur tidak pernah benar-benar bermain peran, sebenarnya, meski saat dia mengenakan _cosplay_ perawat atau apapun. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara di dalam videonya. Aku sadar dia jarang membuat suara di dalamnya—tak ada erangan, atau desahan. Bahkan ketika aktor lain memasukkan "barang" mereka dan benda-benda lain ke dalam _nya_ , tak ada, apapun reaksi darinya, semua tersimpan sama sekali, selain meringis sesekali.

Dan pada saat-saat yang sangat, sangat langka, dia akan melihat ke arah kamera. Bukan tatapan penuh amarah, atau kebencian, atau memohon, ataupun yang biasa diekspresikan jika dia telah dipaksa melakukan semua adegan kotor. Aku mengerti pada akhirnya.

Itu sebuah kepasrahan.

Aku segera berhenti menonton video-video itu. Sekarang kuyakin bahwa ini bukanlah keinginannya sendiri, bahwa dia telah diculik dan dipaksa memasuki dunia itu. Tapi tidak ada bukti apapun yang bisa kuangkat, ataupun bisa menemukan tempat dimana dia sekarang.

Kulaporkan video tersebut pada kepolisian, tapi berhasilpun tidak sama sekali. Mereka berucap bahwa mereka tak punya cara untuk membuktikan benar siapa pemuda dalam video tersebut. Aku tahu itu Arthur; mereka hanya telah memutuskan sejak jauh waktu bahwasanya Arthur telah meninggal dan kasuspun ditutup beku. Kucoba mendorong sekuat tenaga, namun mereka menyarankan, memerintahkanku, untuk berbalik.

"Nak, pikirkan tentang keluarga, saudara-saudaranya. Pornografi? Bagi banyak budaya, percaya kalau anak mereka telah meninggal rasanya jauh lebih nyaman."

Kucoba melacak keluarga Kirkland. Mama memberitahu bahwa nama mereka Dylan dan Allistor Kirkland, dan hasil dari mesin pencarian menunjukkan bahwa mereka tinggal di benua seberang.

"Ah—um, Mr. Kirkland?" Ucapku saat seorang pria menerima panggilan yang kubuat pada sebuah nomor yang terdaftar pada Buku Kuning _online_. "Ini Alfred Jones."

"Halo, Alfred," jawabnya parau, berhati-hati. Dia tidak mengingatku.

"Kita dulu pernah bertetangga," terangku. "Aku kenal adikmu, yang terakhir. Kurasa aku telah menemukannya."

Pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama saat kujelaskan padanya bagaimana aku menemukannya dan situs mana yang berkonten adiknya. "Bukan maksudku menyinggung Anda. Tapi adik bungsumu masih hidup. Kuyakin Anda akan menjumpainya jika Anda pergi ke polisi."

Klik. Pria itu memutus sambungan dari seberang.

Kupikir para petugas kepolisian memang benar, dan aku sampai di titik, dimana keadaan menunjukkan bahwa aku harus menyerah dan melupakan semua video-video itu. Aku berhenti mengunjungi _website_ itu dan mencoba menghapus semua yang mengendap dalam benakku. Kemudian...

Ting!

... Aku mendapat email. Baris pengirim menunjukkan nama _website_ itu, dari administrator, mengumumkan fitur baru dari situs tersebut. Terlintas kesadaran bahwa mereka masih memiliki informasi tentangku, akupun segera _log_ _in_ dan menghentikan pemberitahuan dari tombol _subscribe_.

Dan detik itulah aku menyadari fitur terbarunya. Itu _gore_ _porn_. Pornografi menggunakan kekerasan fatal. Gila.

Hampir tak sadar pada apa yang kulakukan, dan hawa dingin merambati tulang punggungku, kutekan tombol kanan untuk mengkonfirmasi kengerianku. Video pertama dibintangi Arthur. Aku tak pernah, sekalipun, sedetikpun, tidak pernah ingin menyaksikan video itu. Tapi kutahu aku harus, karena judul dari video itu tercantum namaku.

"Untuk Alfred."

Arthur, gemetar dan menangis, bersimpuh di atas ranjang. Seorang pria _reddish_ _blonde_ di hadapannya, menggenggam sebuah pisau.

"Ucapkan apa yang kuperintahkan padamu," Suara parau seorang pria lain mengomando dari balik layar.

"Ini untukmu, Alfred Jones," kata Arthur. Kemudian siluet seseorang melompat dan membelah abdomen Arthur dengan pisaunya, secepat refleks, memunculkan cipratan darah. Dia menenggelamkan tangannya dalam luka, memunculkan teriakan lain dari Arthur, dan menariknya hingga usus dan organ-organ dalam yang lembut berserakan di atas ranjang.

Aku melompat, mengalihkan pandangan sebelum aku memilih untuk mematikan video dan mengeluarkan kembali makan malamku. Ini salahku. Arthur meninggal karenaku. Tak satupun percaya saat kubilang dia adalah Arthur, dan sekarang dia meninggal.

Dan suara pria itu. Suara parau dan memerintah. Seketika aku sadar. Itu suara yang sama dengan suara yang menjawab panggilanku, suara yang dimiliki sang Kakak tertua, Allistor Kirkland.


End file.
